México y los países
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Porque México ya había estado mucho tiempo en las sombras.
1. México y España I

**México y los países.**

**México y España I.**

México de vez en cuando rezaba a sus antiguos dioses, esperando poder darle una patada en el culo a España.

— ¿Qué tanto le miras, bastardo? —rezongó Romano.

México miró fijamente a España por un largo tiempo, logrando incomodarlo y que Romano se pusiera a la defensiva con él.

— ¿Te sucede algo, México?

El moreno se echó para atrás en su silla, con las manos encima de la cabeza, perdiendo el interés.

—Estaba pensando…—hizo una pausa, como volviendo al pasado. — ¿en qué chingados tuve en la cabeza para enamorarme de ti? —contestó con una simpleza arrolladora.

— ¿EHHH?

—Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación era muy tóxica. —prosiguió, inclinándose de nuevo a ellos, con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro. Romano parecía estar celoso y España balbuceaba incoherencias para no cagarla con el sureño. —Sacrifique a mis dioses por seguir tus creencias, te di todo lo que tenía, tomaste mis tierras y fui golpeado brutalmente.

—E-Eso ha quedado en el pasado.—sonrió, nervioso. ¿A qué venía semejante reproche, ¡y declaración! Frente a Romano? —somos amigos ahora, ¿no?

—Seguro. —bufó con sorna, poniéndose de pie.

—México… ¡Ay! ¡A qué vino eso, me dolió! —reprochó España, sobándose la parte baja, mirándolo feo.

—Dile a ese mariquita que te las sobe, seguro le encanta. —contestó México, saliendo de la sala. Sin embargo, aún pudo escuchar la maldición de Romano, mejor dicho, todo el mundo pudo escucharla, hasta Inglaterra que debía encontrarse en su casa.

México sonrió, al menos hoy, Huitzilopochtli lo había escuchado.


	2. México y su enamoramiento I

**México y los países.**

**México y su enamoramiento I.**

Inglaterra veía con cierta curiosidad a México de vez en cuando, después de todo no parecía topárselo mucho. Mas en estas ocasiones donde, obviamente era inevitable, estaba bloqueando la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el inglés, asomándose por la hendidura. Ahí estaba Estados Unidos, platicando con China, al parecer este último lo estaba regañando por su reciente cancelación contra Hawuei.

—Ese tarado cada que me ve me quiere cobrar impuestos. —sollozó México, apretando con fuerza la puerta. —La última vez casi me subasta con China.

El británico puso los ojos en blanco, joder, Estados Unidos de vez en cuando daba miedo; y más con los latinos.

—Me iré por la ventana. —señaló él, dejándole el paso a Inglaterra.

— ¿¡Por la ventana!?

—Así he entrado a muchas casas. —contestó México, aparentemente orgulloso.

— ¡El héroe está aquí! —saludó Estados Unidos, entrando a la sala. Inglaterra lo observó curioso antes de regresar su mirada al latino, que estaba a punto de saltar y se había detenido, tal cual película de acción, para girar su cabeza en casi 180°, nervioso de ver al otro ahí. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que creía Inglaterra la cara de México fue cambiando de nerviosismo a una de completa felicidad. Ni siquiera supo en que tiempo corrió a ellos, con los brazos abiertos de par en par, rodeando a uno de los rubios entre sus brazos.

— ¡Canadá!

—_ ¡Waaa! _ ¡Cuándo llegó! —protestó el inglés al igual que Estados Unidos, haciéndose para atrás.

—_Hola, México. _—saludó Canadá, correspondiendo a medias el abrazo, dado a que no podía mover bien los brazos. —_Me alegra verte._

— ¡El otra vez fui a tu casa! Eso de poder ir sin visa es genial. Es tan bonita. —comentó, emocionado, sin soltarlo. —Y tu banderita tiene un maple, también es muy lindo. Ah, la mía tiene un águila, pero eso ya lo sabías. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer unos tacos? ¡Yo invito!

—_T-tengo una junta ahora mismo._ —respondió el canadiense, acomodándose los lentes. El abrazo de México todavía no cedía, de hecho, se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Me puedo quedar? —preguntó, pegando su mejilla con la contraria.

—_Austria se va a enojar._

—Supongo que tienes razón, la ultima vez me regaño bastante tiempo, aunque a veces me confundió con Chile o cualquier otro latino y ellos fueron los que recibieron los regaños más feos. —recordó. Sus compañeros latinos le habían mirado feo y maldecido, deseando que el gringo hiciera muchos más oxxos en cada esquina de su país.

—_Comamos juntos después._

— ¡Seguro! —lo soltó, feliz de escuchar eso.

Inglaterra tenía alzada una de sus grandes cejas, extrañado por el comportamiento del otro. Aunque bueno, Canadá era un encanto de país, pese a que no muchos lo notaran, incluido el mismo inglés; además su antiguo hermano menor, parecía bastante contento de platicar con México.

— ¡Nuestros presidentes deberían casarse! —dijo de pronto el latino, alzando los puños al cielo.

— ¡Claro que no! —respondieron a coro Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, corriendo a separar el eufórico abrazo del mexicano al canadiense.


	3. México y Estados Unidos I

**México y los países.**

**México y Estados Unidos I.**

— ¿Qué te pasa descerebrado? —preguntó México. España lo estaba mirando fijamente, ¿acaso estaba aprovechando que su maldito italiano no estaba? ¡No volvería a caer ante él! Se puso recto, buscando su mirada intimidante, esa que les daba a Argentina o a Perú cada que se metían con su gastronomía.

—Estoy recordando. —comentó España, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te aprovechaste de mí? ¡Porque…!

—No, no. —calmó de inmediato, sacudiendo las manos. — O-Olvidemos eso. —rio nervioso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Recuerdo que hubo una época donde utilizaste lentes. —comentó al aire, atrayendo la atención de Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania y Japón. — ¿Por qué ya no los utilizas?

— ¿México-san usaba lentes? Seguramente se veía muy adorable. —sonrió Japón, imaginándoselo.

—_Japón cree que soy adorable_. —pensó el mexicano, ruborizándose y alegrándose infinitamente. Aunque de pronto, una imagen de Canadá cruzó por su mente. — _¡No, no México! ¡Tú corazón pertenece a Canadá! _

—Intento imaginármelo, se ve bastante bien. —murmuró Francia, sonriéndole.

—Si me prestas tus pinturas para ser una exhibición pues podría posar para ti. —sonrió, alzándole las cejas continuamente.

—Suena tan tentador. —dijo Francia, mordiendo su puño.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —reprocharon Alemania e Inglaterra. Japón en cambio estaba pensando seriamente en que pinturas podía prestar.

—Son bien aguafiestas. —bufó. —Como sea, ¿a qué viene eso? —retomó a España.

—Estaba recordando, te veías lindo con lentes. —sonrió de lo más natural, sacando florecitas de su alrededor.

—Qué asco. —escupió México, molesto.

—Ya me dio curiosidad a mí también. —dijo Alemania.

—Oh, pues…—México de pronto puso una cara larga, quizás recordando algo molesto. —Pregúntenle al gordo yankee.

— ¿America-san?

— ¡Él no es América! —reprochó golpeando la mesa. — ¡Todos somos América! —se señaló, aunque luego sacó su teléfono y creó un hastag con aquella frase.

_#ElGordoNoEsAmerica._

_#TodosSomosAmerica._

En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía la aprobación de su crush Canadá, también de Perú, Haití, Ecuador y un comentario de Argentina diciéndole "_muérete con él_".

— ¿Entonces qué paso con ellos? —preguntó Inglaterra, mirando la notificación de la actualización de México. Tímidamente acepto darle un _like_.

—Una vez estaba caminando por la ciudad de Gonzales de lo más tranquilo. Viendo mis hermosas tierras. —recordó, con una sonrisa. — ¡Y ese imbécil comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra sin ningún motivo aparente!

Francis se le quedó viendo a Inglaterra, preguntándole mentalmente como le había educado. En cambió el inglés pareció sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

—Un _bully. _—murmuraron a coro Alemania y Japón.

—En ese momento, como soy muy macho, le respondí, pero no llevaba armas así que le lance piedras. —murmuró, recordando cuantos disparos esquivo. —Tuve que irme de ahí, pero se me cayeron mis lentes en el proceso.

—_HAHAHAHAHA! _¡EL HEROE ESTÁ AQUÍ! —gritó, entrando a la sala de juntas estruendosamente.

—Y son básicamente los que trae puestos ahora. —concluyó, señalándolo.

Estados Unidos ladeó la cabeza al recibir toda la atención de pronto, aunque luego vio eso como una oportunidad de alardear más.

—Tengo ganas de golpearlo un poco. —dijo Francia, tronando los dedos.

—Yo también. —siguió Alemania.

—La violencia no es buena, pero el _bullying _es malo. —comentó Japón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me uniré también por los viejos tiempos. —dijo España, levantándose.

—No, nadie quiere tu ayuda. —contratacó México, ignorándolo.

— ¡Eres demasiado malo conmigo! —chilló este.


	4. México y los latinos I

**México y los países.**

**México y los latinos**** I.**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, torpe? —preguntó Argentina, junto a Chile. México, escondido detrás de unos botes de basura, los miró fijamente.

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? —gruñó, apretando su escopeta contra su pecho.

—El gordo yankee está más al norte, ¿lo sabes, descerebrado? —comentó el mismo Argentina. — ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te mueres con él?

—Tsss, ¿estás en tus días o algo así? —preguntó México, haciéndole un lugar a Chile para que cupiera a su lado. Argentina gruñó bajito, aunque ni loco entraría con ellos.

—_Weon! _¡PutiMéxico tiene machetes acá bajo! —sonrió Chile, zarandeando uno de ellos.

— ¡A quién llamas putiMéxico! —reprochó el mexicano, soltándole un golpe. — ¡Baja eso, me vas a volar la cabeza!

—Es inevitable. —dijo Chile, tomando el machete hasta arrullarlo en sus brazos. —Hace tanto que no veía uno.

— ¿Entonces subnormal? —preguntó Argentina, pateándole la mano para que le volviera a prestar atención. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Te escondes del culo gordo de España? ¿O de Honduras? Parece que le gusta mucho tú país. —se burló.

—No te burles de Honduras, hermano. —gruñó México, dándole un empujón al ponerse de pie. —Es lo que hacemos los _compas_ apoyarnos en tiempos difíciles.

— ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —comenzó a gritar Chile, sacudiendo ahora dos machetes encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué mierda haces acá?

—Estoy cuidando. —bufó, quitándole de un manotazo los machetes a Chile. Aunque este se volvió a pasar al lado de Argentina con una sonrisa, puesto que llevaba un machete oculto entre sus pantalones.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis amados mexicanitos han expresado que hay un montón de homicidios por esta zona. —expresó, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Pero según mis superiores están exagerando.

—Lo mismo dicen los míos.

—Y los míos. —terció Chile.

—Bueno, hoy voy a comprobarlo. —México apretó los puños, dándose fuerza. —Una vez que yo lo compruebe, entonces mis superiores me harán caso y podremos erradicar a esos hijos de puta de una vez. —sonrió, esperanzado.

Argentina miró a Chile, aunque él parecía más entretenido en tomar café en uno de los otros locales.

—Eres un idiota. —suspiró al final, tomando a Chile por el cuello de atrás de su poncho y jalándolo para otro lado. —Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Justo eso voy a hacer! —respondió México, sacándole la lengua antes de volverse a esconder dentro de la basura.

Mientras seguían caminando, Argentina miró atrás un momento, recordaba aquellos tiempos donde México se reía sin parar de su nariz, también cuando se caía o discutía con él porque se presumía como "mejor" latino. Era un idiota que si bien odiaba a Estados Unidos tanto como ellos, solía comprar todo lo que el sacara al mercado.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Argentina? —preguntó Chile, deteniéndose unos metros adelante. — ¡Quiero café!

—Suena entretenido lo que dijo, además si me quedo significa que podré golpearlo bastante. —señaló detrás de su espalda, en dirección a México. —Podemos tomar café después.

Al darse la vuelta el chileno soltó una risita, descubriendo la mentira del rubio. Así que sin alegar más, se encogió de hombros y corrió detrás de él, en dirección a México.

— ¿Qué hacen otra vez aquí? —preguntó México, arreglándose el sombrero de charro.

—De verdad, ¿eres idiota? Con este camuflaje llamas mucho la atención. —reprochó Argentina.

—Eso no es verdad, mira, el sombrero nos cubre a los tres. —sonrió jalando a ambos para abrazarlos y demostrar su punto. En efecto, al inclinar un poco la cabeza, podían cubrirse los tres.

—Si tan solo tu cerebro fuera de este tamaño.

— ¡Hey!

—Shhh. Alguien viene. —los calló Chile, tapándole la boca a ambos.

— ¡AJÁ! —gritaron los tres, saliendo del sombrero.

Honduras se quedó a medio camino, con la basura en la mano, y medio taco de frijoles en la boca.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No qué no te gustaban, cabrón? —reprochó el mexicano, señalándolo.

— ¡Alguien más se acerca! —volvió a decir Chile. México y Argentina, tomaron a Honduras de ambas manos y lo jalaron a ellos, volviendo a ocultarse detrás del sombrero.

Los pasos volvieron a acercarse al basurero, dejando una bolsa en el suelo; México miró a los demás países y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¡AJÁ! —gritaron de nuevo.

— ¡SERÁN IDIOTAS! —reprochó Perú, tomando de nuevo la bolsa y golpeando repetidamente a todos con ella.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a correr en círculos, gritando y evadiendo los bolsazos de Perú. Chile de nuevo, fue el único en notar que alguien comenzaba a acercarse, esta vez parecía arrastrar algo.

— ¿Qué rayos traes en la bolsa? —preguntó México, sobándose la cabeza. Vaya que se le había agarrado con él.

—Tu bandera, tarado. —sonrió, una parte de la bolsa se había abierto por lo que tomó una parte de la tela que se salía, mostrándosela. —La basura en su lugar.

— ¡Tú…!

— ¡Alguien viene! —Chile se lanzó a ellos en forma de gato volador, tomando en el proceso el sombrero de México para cubrir a todos.

— ¿Qué tan grande es este sombrero? —preguntó Argentina, irritado.

—Shhhh.

La persona extraña dejó la caja que traía, junto a otras bolsas, en el suelo.

— ¡AJÁ! —gritaron todos, señalándolo. Perú apuntándolo con su bolsa.

Argentina pasó saliva, poniéndose mejor al lado de Chile; algo así ya suponía que pasaría.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó México, acercándose al extraño. Joder, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y no entendía el porqué.

—Viejo…—Honduras puso una mano en su hombro, sopesando su dolor.

Había cuerpos tirados a su alrededor, perecían cientos de ellos, todos entre mujeres, niños, adultos mayores, personas de todo tipo; desde estudiantes, profesionistas, personas de origen étnico.

—Yo estaba aquí. —murmuró México, tomando las manos de sus ciudadanos. — ¿Cómo mierda pasó esto? ¿Quién lo hizo?

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó Argentina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Somos nosotros. —sonrió Chile, secundando al rubio. —Nuestros superiores, esas malas personas que habitan en nuestro país también son nuestros ciudadanos, por lo tanto, somos nosotros.

— ¿Soy malo? —balbuceó al borde del llanto.

—Todos lo somos. —comentó Honduras, tomando la bandera que anteriormente iba a tirar Perú y colocándola sobre los hombros de su amigo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿México? Pensé que ya habías vuelto a tu país. —sonrió Canadá, saludándolo. El mexicano estaba observando la cascada, dejando ir sus ideas. — ¿México?

— ¡Ah, Canadá! —gritó feliz, aunque sin esos abrazos y besos eufóricos que tanto lo caracterizaban. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Este es mi país. —contestó tímidamente.

—Oh, es verdad. —al ver desconcertado al rubio, México pensó en la mejor excusa. —Verte siempre me hace feliz. —dijo, volviendo a lanzarse sobre él.

* * *

**No me quedo como hubiese esperado, pero espero que el mensaje se haya entendido un poco.**

**(Diganme frases o jergas de Argentina, Chile, y demás países latinos porque de verdad me siento medio perdida con ellos.)**


	5. México y Japón I

**México y Japón I.**

— ¡JAPÓN! —el mexicano gritó a él, extendiéndole los brazos en forma cariñosa para darle un abrazo. Japón se echó para atrás, escudándose detrás de un poste; aun no comprendía del todo la cultura mexicana y su manía por besar y saludar con un abrazo. — ¡No te escondas de mí!

—México-san, le he dicho varias veces que así no se saluda en mi casa.

—Sí… supongo que lo has hecho. —se quejó México, bajando los brazos. —Como sea, quise venir a saludarte antes de que nos vayamos a la convención.

— ¿Convención?

—Ya sabes, últimamente el anime en mi país ha pegado bastante. —sonrió el mexicano, rebuscando en su mochila. —Así que quise venir a tu país para enriquecerme más en tu cultura. Quise visitar a Corea del Sur y bailar una coreografía con él, pero no parece que le agrade mucho.

—Es extraño, a Corea del Sur le agradan todos. Más China.

—El otra vez vi uno de sus K-dramas. Me hizo llorar. —sorbió un poco su nariz, simulando aflicción. —Así que conseguí los derechos para hacer una adaptación de esa novela. Será un éxito en mi país.

—México-san, ¿no cree que debería crear sus propias cosas? —preguntó Japón.

—Sí… mis mexicanitos odian lo que producen otros mexicanitos en México. —contestó él, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero es extraño, porque cuando lo crean en otro país, parecen estar orgullosos de su nación. Sería…, como lo dirían en el anime, ¿_tsunderes_? Sí, mis ciudadanos son _tsunderes_ cuando se trata de mí.

—Se ve muy feliz a pesar de eso.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Mira, tengo esta peluca. El gordinflón me la vendió por casi treinta dólares, ¿puedes creerlo? Es una estafa.

— ¿Qué personaje estará representado?

—Cualquiera está bien. ¿Quizás a Naruto? —preguntó emocionado. —O a Goku.

—Pero su peluca es de color azul. —comento Japón, extrañado.

— ¿Y?

—Vamos, México-san, lo ayudaré. —sonrió él, tomando el brazo de México para llevarlo hasta su casa.

—.—.—.—.—

—Por cierto, Japón. —llamó México, mientras el japonés miraba las ropas de cosplay que tenía para hacerle uno al mexicano. —En todo el rato que he estado aquí, no he visto a nadie corriendo con un pan en la boca, o tropezando con otras personas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, eso pasa en tus animes.

Japón se aguantó una risilla, observando a su amigo; México aún no entendía que las cosas que suceden en los animes, la mayoría de veces no son reales.

—México-san, ¿acaso en su país las cosas que pasan en sus películas o novelas son reales? —preguntó intentando darle un ejemplo.

—Sí, la mayoría de veces sí. —comentó México, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que más producen mis medios de comunicación son cosas de narcos, violencia intrafamiliar y pobreza. —sonrió México, encogiéndose de hombros. —Si vas a la bella Sonora o Sinaloa, todo puede ocurrir. Ni se diga de Tlaxcala.

—Estoy preocupado por usted.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —se puso de pie de inmediato, yendo al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía el japonés en su habitación. — ¿Qué se supone que soy?

—Pensé que sería bueno aprovechar los músculos que tiene. —comentó Japón, sacando la cámara para comenzar a hacer fotos. —Decidí vestirlo de Luffy, creo que le queda muy bien. —sonrió.

México se miró en el espejo, frunciendo la boca, aunque después sonrió; esas pintas le recordaban a los trabajos de albañilería que había hecho la semana pasada.

—Le enviaré una foto a Canadá. —dijo alegre.

—Lo ayudaré a posar.

Mientras tanto en Francia, Canadá almorzaba con el rubio quién servía a regañadientes la copa de al lado, donde estaba sentado Alemania. Quería pasar un buen rato con su lindo Canadá, ¿por qué había llegado Alemania a interrumpir? El teléfono comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la atención de ambos pues la melodía era demasiado alegre.

_"México, México, quiero gritar fuerte, que bonita nación."_

—_M-México le cambio el tono de nuevo_. —se excusó, ruborizado. Parando el tono de inmediato. Francia frunció la boca, desde hace bastante que había notado que el latino se pegaba demasiado a Canadá. Aunque le sorprendió que este mismo, apagará tan rápido su teléfono como lo había prendido, sonrojándose todavía más.

— ¿Qué te envió? —preguntó Alemania; con ese rubor era imposible ignorarlo. Además últimamente Canadá no estaba siendo tan invisible como siempre.

— _¡N-Nada!_

Francia tomó su celular antes de que el canadiense pudiera protestar, al encenderlo, encontró la foto de México posando en la casa de Japón. Con la que supuso, sería la mejor foto provocadora que encontraron, cortesía del japonés por supuesto; México era demasiado brusco para pensar algo así detalladamente.

—Le pediré al lindo Argentina que me mande una igual. —chilló Francia.

—México…—Alemania se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando en lo que el latino tenía por cerebro en la cabeza.


	6. México y Estados Unidos II

**México y Estados Unidos II.**

— ¡Sabe delicioso! —chilló México, llevándose otra bolita de _takoyaki_ a la boca. — ¡Mientras no vea lo que como, sabe delicioso!

—México-san…

—Ah, pero sé que puede mejorar. —comentó el latino, dejando la bandeja vacía, rascando con el palillo la salsa combinada con la mayonesa. ¡Era exquisito! —Quizás podemos cambiarle el pulpo por queso o salchicha.

—Entonces ya no sería takoyaki.

—No a todos mis mexicanitos les gusta el pescado, Nipón. —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos. —Aunque la salsa y la mayonesa saben muy ricas, eso no lo cambiaremos.

—Ehh…—Japón quiso protestar, no era bueno que el latino comenzará a tomar esas libertades, difundiría erróneamente su cultura y costumbres.

—Ah, por cierto, prueba esto. Estás muy delgaducho. —dijo el moreno, poniéndole en un plato nuevo un tamal. —Esto es lo que mi gente más ama, yo mismo lo preparé con unas abuelitas muy dulces que conocí.

Japón tomó el tenedor, clavándolo en la hoja.

— ¡Tienes que quitarle la hoja! —reprochó el mexicano, haciéndolo él mismo. — ¿Quién te crees? ¿El gordo estadounidense?

— ¿America-san?

—Cuando sea potencia mundial me conocerán como América a mí. —rió macabramente, tronándose los dedos. —Entonces el imbécil de Perú comenzará a respetarme, a mí y a mí comida.

—Agua, México-san, agua. —pidió el japonés, tomando dos vasos seguidos. —Esto pica demasiado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es muy picante!

— ¡Pero si tiene chile del que no pica! —exclamó sorprendido, tomando un pedazo de tamal embarrado en mole. — ¡No pica nada!

— ¡Pica demasiado! —lloró, tomando más agua. —Iré… tengo que ir al baño.

— ¿No escaparás, verdad? —gritó desde su asiento, poniendo una olla que sacaba humo de los costados. — ¡Te preparé toda una olla, Nipón!

Japón sintió que el chile volvía a picar en su lengua, por lo que salió corriendo antes de poder responder algo.

—Japón luce muy lindo cuando está sufriendo. —sonrió México, con una mano en su mejilla. —Eso le demostrará que México es el mejor país donde puede invertir. Llegarán tantos turistas queriendo probar los tamales que las abuelitas no se darán abasto, y ahora podré poner mi imperio de tamales asiáticos.

— ¡Oh, México, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Estados Unidos apareció de pronto, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con su usual sonrisa americana.

— ¿E-Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué…?—México volteó poniendo mala cara de inmediato, entre temerosa y molesta.

—Hace tiempo he estado pensando. —continuó, ignorando a México se acercó a él, en una distancia demasiado corta trayéndole más susto al contrario. — ¿No es mejor llamarme América como todos los demás? —murmuró con voz tétrica, seguro aprendido de Rusia. — ¿No es mejor, M-é-x-i-c-o?

— ¡Uwaaaa! ¡Quítate de encima, gordo de mierda! —chilló el moreno, retorciéndose hasta liberarse de su agarre. — ¡América es un continente, no tú puto país! ¡Vete a follarle el culo a alguien más!

— ¡Ah, hay tamales, tomare unos cuantos! —ignoró al contrario, sirviéndose al gusto.

— ¡Ya te dije que le tienes que quitar la maldita hoja! —gritó México, desde la otra mesa, acusándolo con un dedo.

—Por cierto México, ¿qué le dijiste a Alemania sobre mí? —comentó de nuevo, mordiendo la masa con todo y hoja. —No solo me golpeo al igual que Japón, también está ignorando mis llamadas.

— ¡Y-Yo no dije nada!

—Vamos a llamarle para que sepa que todo lo que dijiste es una broma. —sonrió, pasándole su celular. México sorbió sus lágrimas mientras se volteaba para hacer la llamada, maldito gringo, algún día se lo pagaría.

México, a pesar de que odia a Estados Unidos, hace todo lo que él le pide.

—_ ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ —murmuró Japón asomándose desde la puerta que daba hacía donde estaban los otros dos países. —_De verdad no quiero volver ahí. _


	7. México y Francia I

**México y Francia I.**

Nos situamos en 1838, veinte años después de la independencia de México.

—España, sí que tienes mala suerte. —comentó Francia, tirándole de su cabello por lo maltratado que se miraba el español. —Mira que perder a tu mejor abastecimiento en décadas. ¿Por qué no le metiste una buena paliza como cuando llegaste?

—Francia, deja de tirar de mí. —suspiró España. —Tengo muchos conflictos ahora en mi casa así que prefiero no pensar en México.

— ¿Humm?

—Inglaterra me ha puesto una buena regañina porque mi Rey ha prohibido la venta de la biblia de Barrow.

—Alguien debería poner a ese cejon en su lugar. Aunque bueno, no seré yo. —contestó de inmediato el rubio al ver la cara de suplica de su amigo. — ¡Yo tengo que ir a vender pasteles! Es el día que México pagará por la reparación de mi pastelería.

España lo miró marcharse con ojos cansados y casi burlones.

—.—.—.—.—

—No te voy a pagar nada. —contestó México, retirándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo. Con la otra mano acomodó el tabique lleno de cemento en una de las caras, sobre la pared que estaba construyendo.

Francia que llevaba un pastel en sus manos, dejó que este tocara el suelo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —bufó México, poniéndose de pie, aún sin mirarlo se dedicaba a la reconstrucción, revolviendo la graba con arena y cemento que tenía colocada en el suelo. —Llevo diciéndotelo desde hace bastante tiempo. Si quieres pedirle algo a alguien, ve con ese culón de mierda, seguro que al menos te da las nalgas.

— ¡No digas fanfarronadas, México! —reprochó Francia, defensivo. — ¡La guerra fue tu parte! ¡Tienes que pagar el daño a mi pastelería!

—Tú no me das ordenes, mariquita. —gruñó, dándole una mirada rápida, antes de tomar tres tabiques y apilarlos junto a la pared.

— ¡Y yo que de buena gente te he traído un pastel! —aunque en realidad este ya se encontraba en el suelo.

—No necesito tus dulces, mis tortillas con aceite y huevo saben mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que un extranjero amigo de España cocine. —prosiguió sin darle la cara.

Francia puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo una venita hincharse en su frente. Malditos latinos, ¿no entendían su posición ahí? ¡Él era de la grandiosa Europa! ¡Había vivido mucho más siglos que ellos! ¡Ningunos esclavos vendrían a tratarlo como si nada solo porque se crearon una falsa libertad!

— ¡Ya verás, te haré pagarme! —gritó apuntándolo con el dedo para después marcharse corriendo.

México volteó la cabeza unos grados hacía atrás, observando las faldas del otro agitarse con el viento; quería meterle un plomazo ahí mismo, sin embargo, decidió que no valía la pena y siguió construyendo la casa que tenía enfrente. Aún quedaban muchas reparaciones por hacer y decisiones que tomar, no tenía tiempo de concentrase en un idita francés y sus pasteles.

O eso creyó, hasta que una flota comandada por el mismísimo Francia, desembarcó en el puerto de Veracruz.

—Hijo de puta. —barbulló México, sintiendo que ahora mismo quería destruir el viejo continente.

Francia río, tal villano de una obra teatral. — ¡Ahora, dime! ¡Dime que no me pagarás, México! —se burló, apuntándole con el cañón.

Malditos europeos, como los odiaba.

—No te pagaré, bastardo hijo de puta. —expresó México, desfundando sus armas e indicando a los cañoneros apuntar a los barcos.

El 27 de noviembre de 1838 se abrió fuego en el puerto de Veracruz, San Juan Ulúa. Sin embargo, cinco meses después, en el año de 1839, México tuvo que ceder debido a la escasez de recursos que aquella guerra le estaba trayendo. Francia se burló después de eso.

—Me niego. —comentó México, rompiendo el contrato que pedía exclusividad para Francia. —Tendrás el mismo puto trato que los demás malditos europeos.

—México tú sabes que yo podría continuar…—y una bala pasó rozando el rostro de Francia, dejándolo mudo.

—Dije, me niego. —México puso un pie encima de la mesa, remarcando la autoridad ahí. —Te pagaré tú dinero, así que deja de estar chingando.

—E-Entendido. —murmuró Francia.

—.—.—.—.—

Ahora en el época actual.

Canadá estaba observando con cierta gracia a México, este último era bastante resistente al alcohol, sin embargo, había días como ese que se perdía en el licor. El país semi-invisible le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, después de que México lo llenara de besos y abrazos.

—Estoy harto, harto…—seguía balbuceando, pese a que el canadiense no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. —Algún día me haré del mundo, y esos imbéciles se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron.

— ¿De quién…?

— ¡Estúpidos europeos de mierda! —reprochó, pataleando. Luego se puso de pie, tambaleándose por el bar, decidió que era buena idea irse, con botella en mano.

Canadá después de pagar, corrió a alcanzarlo.

— ¿A dónde irás, México?

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? —México lo abrazó, riendo por lo bajo, como si le fuera a contar un secreto. — ¡Iré a patearle el culo a España!

— ¿E-Eh…?

—Después de todo, hoy Huitzilopochtli me está sonriendo. —le sonrió, pícaramente.

No obstante, al soltarse de Canadá y dar dos pasos, se fue de boca contra el suelo, quedándose completamente dormido. Canadá se puso de cuclillas ante él, acariciando su cabello, sonriéndole con ternura, antes de comenzar a levantarlo.


	8. México y los latinos II

**México y los latinos II.**

Argentina observó a México con cierto rencor, al ver que su platica con Inglaterra iba de lo más genial como siempre.

—No me digas que estás celoso de Inglaterra. —comentó Perú, sentándose a su lado. Argentina lo miró de mal modo. —Es que parece que quieres triturarlo con la mirada.

— Tenés que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué mierda estaría celoso de un enano cejón? —reprochó Argentina. —Y a mí México puede chuparme-

—_Oe_, que solo he preguntado porque los ves tanto. —reprochó Perú, acomodándose el gorro que llevaba encima. Argentina se preguntaba como no tendría calor si estaban a treinta y ocho grados. —No me tienes que salir con tu repertorio de malas palabras, _conchatumadre_.

Argentina puso los ojos en blanco al verse insultado aunque luego giró su mirada a México e Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué pensás de México?

—Que es malparido, cagón de mierda, lame culos de Estados Unidos. —soltó de pronto Perú, enfurruñándose. Alemania que pasaba por detrás de él, alzó una ceja al no lograr entenderle del todo. — ¡Que se llama _palta_, hijo puta! —gritó, apuntándole con el dedo.

—Shhh. —Argentina lo sentó de un tirón, ignorando a posta a los otros bastante países que voltearon a mirarlos, incluidos México e Inglaterra. Luego de que volvieran todos a sus asuntos, Argentina le metió un golpe en la cabeza a Perú. — ¿No querés gritarle mejor que estamos hablando de ese _chancho_?

—Me hace enojar de solo verlo. —bramó Perú. —Solo míralo, dan ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Entiendo el sentimiento. —comentó Argentina, recargándose de nuevo en la silla. —No creo que haya latino que no quiera enterrarle algo en el culo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Paraguay, sentándose al lado de ambos. Llevaba en sus manos un _gelato_, invitación de Italia que era la casa anfitriona ese día.

— ¿De donde sacaste eso? —Perú se acercó más a él, poniéndose casi encima de Argentina. —Quiero uno.

—Italia los está regalando. —contestó el paraguayo, protegiendo su gelato de las babas contrarias.

Perú no contestó más y se fue de ahí, en busca de uno para él.

— ¿Querés un poco? —preguntó Paraguay a Argentina, el recibió gustoso la cucharita que le ofrecía, sin retirar la mirada de México que seguía con Inglaterra. — ¿Qué tanto le ves a México? ¿Querés hacer una alianza con él? ¿O comerciar con él? O…

—Nadie quiere nada de él. —bufó Argentina, cruzado de brazos. Luego ladeó el rostro. —Pero, ¿no te parece que se ha juntado con mucha gente de Europa últimamente?

—Humm… la verdad no he prestado atención. —Paraguay siguió comiendo, poniendo una cara feliz cada que lo hacía. — ¿Por qué te importa tanto México?

—No me importa. —reprochó Argentina, irritado. —Solo me preocupa que como venda a su país, los europeos crean que también pueden tomársela con nosotros.

Paraguay alzó la mirada al terminarse la porción dada, quería más, pero Argentina comenzaba a tener esa aura amenazadora que lo hacía quedarse sentado hasta que se le pasara.

—Creo que México quiere lo mejor para su gente, incluso cuando sus gobernantes no lo quieran así. —comentó Paraguay. —Es igual que todos nosotros.

Argentina soltó un suspiro, era imposible hablar mal de México con Paraguay.

—Por eso nadie se mete contigo. Eres una bolita de ternura. —comentó Argentina, poniéndole una mano en su cabeza. —Sigue con esa inocencia.

—Estoy hablando enserio. —murmuró Paraguay, viendo a Argentina marcharse rumbo donde Italia estaba ofreciendo los últimos gelatos. Perú ya se había hecho con cinco de ellos.

A la mala suerte de Argentina, México e Inglaterra iban por delante de él. Oh, como quería meterle una patada en el trasero a los dos.

— ¿Qué hay con esa cara? —preguntó México al notarlo. —Parece que quieres asesinar a alguien.

Argentina se irritó todavía más cuando Inglaterra tocó el codo de México, atrayendo su atención de nuevo a él, ignorando a Argentina por completo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptarás? —Inglaterra sonrió a México, él rascó su ceja, no parecía del todo conforme. —Ya te he duplicado la suma.

—De acuerdo. —comentó México, recibiendo un gelato y pasándole otro a Inglaterra.

—Se han acabado Argentina, lo siento, _ve~_ —llamó Italia, agitando las manos para que le prestara atención.

Argentina crispó una ceja, asustando a Italia, provocando que se echara a correr rumbo a Alemania.

—Que mala cara tienes. —saludó Francia. — ¿Es porque esos dos han estado pegados?

—Bueno, no sé de qué hablan. Las decisiones de México suelen afectarnos a todos los latinos, más para mal que para bien. —respondió Argentina, cruzado de brazos. — ¿De qué mierda hablan?

Francia lo jalo más para sí mismo, incomodando a Argentina, al menos hasta que le susurró algo en el oído.

Lo sabía. Joder que lo sabía. México e Inglaterra juntos eran una combinación peligrosa, lo supo desde la Guerra de las Malvinas. Odiaba a esos dos carajitos con todo su ser.

—Ya veo.

—Pero es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió Francia.

Una vez que terminó la reunión, Argentina le plantó cara a México, cuando iban de regreso a su continente.

—Así que traficando drogas con el cejón. —comentó Argentina, sentándose a su lado. Debido a que no escuchaban la conversación, Paraguay, Perú e incluso Chile parecieron sorprendidos, pues usualmente México solo iba rodeado de Guatemala, Honduras o de vez en cuando, Brasil.

—De todas las personas te tenias que enterar tú, la puta madre. —rezongó México. — ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Me darás un discurso moral?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Argentina, sonriéndole. Lo cual causó un escalofrío en la espalda de México. —Quiero entrar.


End file.
